Corporate Punishments Take Two
by Katsara-Yuki
Summary: Heres the original smex scene : WARNING: YAOI boyxboy I take no responsibility for nonyaoipersons loss of lunch


Corporate punishments: Take Two

Disclaimer- Do not own YU-GI-OH or any of the characters.

A/N – This is the original lemon scene from at the gay bar which I thought I'd post as variation so here goes. Flames will be used to melt voodoo dolls of the reviewers who sent them and Urahara plushie's for all the nice reviewers. Constructive reviews are appreciated though so tell me what you think.

Rated M for language and non consented rape…

"What the fuck!? How the hell did you get in here!?"

"It wasn't that hard you know Kaiba boy. You really should improve on your security." Pegasus backed Seto into a corner and placed his arms on the wall either side of Seto trapping him. Seto swung at Pegasus only to have his arms caught mid-attack. Pegasus then swiftly took out a couple of needles and injected Seto with them.

"What the fuck was that!?" Shouted Seto flailing his arms about wildly in a desperate attempt to escape. Pegasus leaned in closer.

"One of them was a simple morphine type drug to make you weaker and slightly less able minded". Pegasus ran his tongue along Setos lip and then snaked his hand up his shirt tracing a circle around his nipple. Seto struggled weakly but was beginning to feel light headed, almost drunk.

"The other", Pegasus continued "was an aphrodisiac". Pegasus continued his ministrations forcing Setos jaw open and embracing him in a forceful kiss, his tongue exploring the moist cavern.

"Mmmn" Seto gave a slight moan. Pegasus then started pinching at the pink nub under Seto's shirt whilst using his own body weight to push Seto closer and closer to the bed. Taking his hand away from Seto's jaw he began slowly unbuttoning Seto's shirt. Once he had managed to discard the piece of clothing he released Seto from his lip lock and began licking his nipple instead. Pegasus and Seto fell onto the bed Seto's arms were deftly pinned back behind his head. Pegasus then took all of Seto's nipple into his mouth and sucked it so hard Seto thought it was going to torn from his body. "PEGASUS"!! Pegasus kept sucking whilst; freeing one hand played with Seto's previously ignored nipple. "Mnaah"

Seto's need was beginning to show itself underneath his trousers. Pegasus then left the nipple he had been working on leaving a trail of saliva and started sucking on the other one whilst his hand snaked down Seto's body and began to undo his belt. After a brief struggle with the buckle Pegasus manages to pull Seto's trousers off. Soon followed by his boxers which were hurriedly tossed to the other side of the room. Pegasus briefly appreciated the younger mans taunt body before he started pumping Seto's cock. With one hand he pumped Seto at a steady rhythm and with the other hand he grabbed Seto's balls and squeezed them to the same rhythm. He brought himself back and started flicking his tongue down Seto's cock; just feather light touches but enough to bring Seto's arousal bobbing up and down on its own and have him moaning Pegasus' name in pleasure.

Pegasus then began stripping himself down in a slow making sure Seto was able to see every bit of skin revealed; but before he put his clothes on the floor he grabbed something out of his pocket. He looked at Seto again, his cock had now receded to its original size but he would fix that he grinned. Pegasus then placed the cock ring he had taken from his pocket and placed it on Seto. He then started sucking on Seto's neck whilst stroking Seto's trapped arousal. Seto whimpered and started pleading with Pegasus to take it off between ragged breaths pleasure mingled with pain. "You want the pain to go away"? Pegasus asked. Seto nodded as a slight tear ran down his face. "Well then". Pegasus kneeled slightly above Seto and pointed to his own need. "Suck". Seto paused for a moment and then slowly got up and placed his mouth around Pegasus' cock. "Mmmn" Pegasus opened his mouth in reaction to the immense pleasure and thrusted his body forward causing Seto to choke slightly in adjustment. "Harder, faster"! Pegasus ordered. Seto took Pegasus in all the way to the hilt and sucked faster. "Aaah"! Pegasus' body rocked with the motion, feeling his release coming he pushed Seto away from himself. "Mmmn, not yet my little whore. I'm not through yet."

He shoved three of his fingers into Seto's mouth and Seto obliged. Pegasus then drew his fingers back and removed Seto's cock ring with his mouth causing the younger to twitch. He then hastily slipped one finger into Seto's anus, rubbing inside of him, finding a steady pace. He then added a second and third, Seto arching his back to the stimulation that Pegasus' fingers were inducing which were then pulled out. Seto gave a moan and Pegasus quickly complied by slamming his fat member, which was already lubricated from Seto's saliva and his own pre-cum into Seto. Seto screamed in bliss and Pegasus rocked harder and faster. Both men panted and moaned, locking lips and waging war with their tongues. They were both drenched in sweat and the noises of their bodies colliding with each other could be heard above the pants and moans. Pegasus felt himself reaching climax and grabbed Seto's cock roughly and started pumping it to the same rhythm their bodies were moving to. Pegasus' body burnt up as he moaned Seto's name and released deep into him. Seto came soon after. Pegasus sucked on Seto's neck leaving an extremely vivacious hicky and then; sucking on Seto's ear lobe whispered "I told you I'd get you into bed with me" Seto then fainted with exhaustion.

Well there you have it. If you want to compare the two in reviews then feel free to do so.


End file.
